harrypotterfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe
*Mary GrandPré *Dolores Avendaño |editorial = *Bloomsbury *Scholastic *Salamandra |publicación = *16 de julio del 2005 *21 de febrero de 2006 |páginas = *607 *652 *602 |precedido = Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix |seguido = Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte }} Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe es el título con que se se publicó en castellano el sexto libro de la [[Serie Harry Potter|serie Harry Potter]], escrita por J. K. Rowling. El título original es Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (cuya traducción literal es Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo). Fue el segundo cambio de título para los libros de la serie. El primer caso ocurrió en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta. Fue publicado en el año 2005, poco antes del lanzamiento de la cuarta película de la saga. El libro dio datos importantes que tuvieron que tomar en cuenta antes de estrenar la película. La historia muestra a un Harry diferente. A diferencia de lo que ocurre en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, Harry ha madurado y se halla dispuesto a aceptar su pasado y su misión de destruir a Lord Voldemort. En este libro se adopta por quinta vez un punto de vista diferente al de Harry. Ello ocurre de forma parcial, sólo en los primeros dos capítulos ("El otro ministro" y "La calle de la Hilandera"). Los otros cuatro casos se encuentran en el primer capítulo de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, luego en el primer y el segundo partido de quidditch del libro, y en el primer capítulo de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego. J. K. Rowling ha expresado que este libro muestra lo que ella quería que mostrase y dijo que posiblemente era su favorito, antes de publicar el libro final. La extensión es similar a la del cuarto volumen de la serie. J. K. Rowling dijo que este libro es como un "primer tomo" del final de la historia. Si bien no ha sido el objeto de la autora impactar sobre la literatura universal por su estilo, el académico franco-americano Daniel Herrendorf propone desde 2003 a la Academia Sueca, y a nombre del Fondo de cultura y mecenazgo del sur, que considere la obra para el Premio Nobel de Literatura, petición que reitera anualmente. El libro vendió nueve millones de copias en sus primeras 24 horas de venta, lo cual causó un récord jamás alcanzado hasta ese entonces. Sin embargo, éste fue superado por el siguiente libro de la serie, Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la MuerteNoticias BBC Consultado el 29 de noviembre del 2007.. Una fue lanzada el 16 de julio del 2009, con Steve Kloves en el guión diálogo, y David Yates como director.Página IMDB de Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe Dedicatoria :Para mi preciosa hija Mackenzie, este hermano gemelo de tinta y papel. Sinopsis :Con dieciséis años cumplidos, Harry inicia el sexto curso en Hogwarts en medio de terribles acontecimientos que asolan Inglaterra. Elegido capitán del equipo de quidditch, los ensayos, los exámenes y las chicas ocupan todo su tiempo, pero la tranquilidad dura poco. A pesar de los férreos controles de seguridad que protegen la escuela, dos alumnos con brutalmente atacados. Dumbledore sabe que se acerca el momento, anunciado por la Profecía, en que Harry y Voldemort se enfrentarían a muerte: «El único con poder para vencer al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Uno de los dos debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida» El anciano director solicitará la ayuda de Harry y juntos emprenderán peligrosos viajes para intentar debilitar al enemigo, para lo cual el joven mago contará con un viejo libro de pociones perteneciente a un misterioso personaje, alguien que se hace llamar Príncipe Mestizo. Publicación y datos técnicos La editorial británica Bloomsbury y la estadounidense Scholastic pusieron a la venta el original en inglés Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince el 16 de julio del 2005. Scholastic realizó una primera edición de 10,8 millones de ejemplares, de los que se vendieron en las primeras 24 horas alrededor de 7 millones de copias, es decir, más o menos 250.000 copias por hora, lo que lo convierte en el libro que se ha vendido más rápidamente de la historia. La cadena de librerías Barnes and Noble informó que habían vendido una media de 105 copias por segundo las 4 primeras horas. En Gran Bretaña fue el primer libro que se puso a la venta el mismo día con versiones en letra normal, en braille y en letra grande. Fue prevista su traducción en unas 25 lenguas: *Julio de 2005: inglés. *Septiembre de 2005: serbio, vietnamita y persa. *Octubre de 2005: afrikaans, chino simplificado y tradicional, croata, danés, francés, alemán, portugués de Portugal y turco. *Noviembre de 2005: holandés y estonio. *Diciembre de 2005: búlgaro, griego, hebreo, portugués de Brasil, rumano, ruso y checo. *Enero de 2006: italiano y polaco. *Febrero de 2006: húngaro, español y catalán. *Comienzos del 2006: lituano. *Abril 2007: cingalés. *Enero 2008: tamil. Fue traducido como Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe tanto en España como en América Latina y como Harry Potter i el misteri del príncep en Cataluña. Salamandra realizó tres versiones de la traducción al castellano (como lo ha hecho con cada uno de los siete libros) para tener en cuenta los modismos locales de cada lugar de publicación. Las tres variantes corresponden a España, Cono sur, y resto de América, incluyendo a la población hispana de Estados Unidos. El libro salió a la venta el día 23 de febrero, con una tirada de casi 1 millón de ejemplares. Con sus 607 páginas en su edición británica, 672 en la edición estadounidense, y 602 en la edición hispana es más corto que los dos tomos anteriores. La trama se mantuvo en secreto hasta la puesta en circulación de la versión inglesa, como en los tomos anteriores. La autora había dado pistas, pero se podían interpretar de varias maneras. Como información concreta, la autora había publicado dos frases del libro en su página web, así como tres nombres de capítulos. Dentro de la serie de Harry Potter, este sexto tomo tiene una función de umbral: sirve para reunir varios hilos argumentales y preparar la base del próximo libro. J. K. Rowling argumentó que "El misterio del príncipe" es una especie de primer volumen del libro final. Capítulos Argumento Comienzo del año escolar El libro comienza en el verano de 1996, desde el punto de vista del Primer Ministro de Inglaterra. Éste se encuentra frustrado pues en el país habían sucedido varios accidentes que se le habían adjudicado a la mala administración del ministro. De repente, Fudge lo visita para decirle que ha sido despedido y ahora Rufus Scrimgeour ocupa el puesto de Ministro de Magia. El primer ministro recuerda que ésta no es la primera vez que Fudge lo visita, pues ya lo había hecho antes y que cada vez que lo visitaba, le traía noticias peores. Es entonces cuando Fudge le revela que todos los accidentes que ha habido han sido por causa de los mortífagos, y el primer ministro se enfurece con él diciéndole que debe de hacer algo, que para eso tiene el poder de la magia. Se le responde que desafortunadamente, los mortifagos también pueden hacer magia. Luego, el punto de vista cambia a ser de Narcissa Malfoy, que visita junto a Bellatrix Lestrange a Severus Snape, de quien se revela que trabaja para Lord Voldemort. Narcissa le dice que ayude a su hijo a realizar una tarea que el Señor Tenebroso le ha otorgado. Snape revela que ya conoce cuál es la tarea, y realiza el Juramento Inquebrantable, jurando que ayudará a Draco. El punto de vista luego vuelve a Harry, quien ha recibido una carta de Albus Dumbledore informándole que lo llevará a la Madriguera a pasar el resto del verano con los Weasley. Cuando Dumbledore llega, le informa a sus tíos que cuando Harry cumpla 17 años, la protección que le dejó su madre se acabará, pues en el mundo mágico cuando alguien cumple 17 años, se convierte en mayor de edad. Dumbledore y Harry se van de su casa. Dumbledore le informa a Harry que necesita que lo acompañe antes a la casa de un viejo amigo. Harry no tarda en notar que la mano de Dumbledore está malherida. Cuando llegan a la casa de quien Dumbledore se refería, encuentran la casa vacía y desordenada con manchas de sangre en las paredes, pero luego es revelado que esa persona se estaba escondiendo de los mortífagos. La persona es revelada como Horace Slughorn, un viejo profesor de Hogwarts. Harry, de alguna forma, logra convencerlo de que vuelva a enseñar en la escuela, y el profesor acepta el puesto de maestro de pociones. Dumbledore lleva a Harry a la Madriguera, la casa de los Weasley. Ahí Harry ve a Tonks, a quien se la ve más triste que habitualmente. El trabajo de Draco Cuando Harry se despierta al día siguiente, se entera que Fleur Delacour se va a casar con el hermano mayor de Ron, Bill. Para eso también Hermione se encuentra ahí, junto a su gato Crookshanks. Harry recibe, junto a los demás, sus notas de los T.I.M.Os, y Harry se muestra satisfecho con ellas: Cuando todos se dirigen al callejón Diagon para comprar sus materiales escolares, encuentran que Ollivander, quien vendía varitas, ha desaparecido. Todos compran sus materiales y van a visitar la tienda de Fred y George Weasley. Harry, Ron y Hermione ven a Draco Malfoy por la calle y lo siguen. Se dirigen al callejón Knockturn, y entran a una tienda en la que anteriormente estuvo Harry por equivocación y, en ese entonces, vieron allí a Draco, que por lo visto había logrado escaparse de su madre Narcissa; esa tienda se encarga de vender todo tipo de materiales y objetos relacionados con las Artes Oscuras. Los tres amigos escuchan a Draco decirle al vendedor que lo ayude a arreglar algo y deja otra cosa para que se la guarde, amenazándolo constantemente con su amo. Ninguno de los tres amigos se enteran a qué se refiere a pesar de que Hermione consigue entrar a la tienda después de que Draco se había ido. En el expreso de Hogwarts, Harry se mete con su capa invisible al compartimiento de los de Slytherin, y escucha que le dice a sus amigos que alguien le ha confiado una misión. Aunque no revela cuál, Harry cree que tiene suficientes pruebas para irse en contra de él. Sin embargo, Draco lo descubre y lo paraliza, dejándolo solo e imposibilitado de moverse. Justo antes de que parta el expreso, Tonks lo descubre y lo ayuda. Al salir del tren, Tonks manda un patronus con una forma diferente a la que le era habitual avisando que Harry ya había llegado. Harry nota que el patronus de Tonks tiene una forma extraña. Al llegar al colegio, Snape le baja varios puntos a Gryffindor por su tardanza y por su atuendo muggle. Cuando el banquete acaba, Dumbledore anuncia que tienen un nuevo profesor, Horace Slughorn, que enseñará Pociones. Snape, en cambio, enseñará Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo que no les cae bien ni a Harry ni a sus amigos. El Príncipe Mestizo Cuando le toca a todos ir a sus materias respectivas, la profesora McGonagall le pregunta a Harry por qué no estudiará Pociones. Harry dice que Snape sólo dejaba estudiar a los que habían sacado Extraordinario en el T.I.M.O de Pociones, pero la profesora dice que ese era Snape, pero en cambio Slughorn sí lo deja estudiar con el Supera las expectativas obtenido por Harry. Harry se dirige a la clase de Slughorn y le dice que no ha comprado el libro para su materia. Slughorn revisa los libros usados que tiene de sobra y le da uno muy peculiar, que tiene por todas partes anotaciones muy útiles del dueño anterior del libro. Gracias a ellas, Harry es el primero de la clase, y gana una pequeña botella de Felix Felicis, una poción que supuestamente da buena suerte. Cuando Harry les cuenta sobre las anotaciones a Ron y a Hermione, ésta se muestra un poco preocupada por el efecto de lo que dice en el libro. Al caérsele el libro a Harry, este encontró en la última página una nota que decía: "Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo". Harry comienza a sospechar que Draco se ha vuelto un mortífago. Este le cuenta a Dumbledore, quien no presta mucha atención de eso. Aparte de eso, Harry es elegido capitán del equipo de quidditch de su casa y elige a varios jugadores excelentes para el equipo, entre ellos Ron Weasley, quien ha comenzado a salir con Lavender Brown debido a que el al estar enojado por haber visto a Ginny y Dean Thomas besarse, Ron le reclama a Ginny que parece una mujer fatal (así las llama su madre) y Ginny se enoja y le dice que está enojado porque él nunca ha besado a nadie. Harry se comienza a dar cuenta que está sientiendo algo por Ginny, pero lo atribuye a celos de hermano mayor. Dumbledore le enseña a Harry clases privadas, que terminan siendo investigaciones acerca de la vida de Lord Voldemort en el pensadero. Dumbledore le hace notar a Harry los detalles más pequeños, pues son importantes para conocer a Voldemort, según Dumbledore. El profesor le revela a Harry que Horace Slughorn fue profesor de Voldemort, y cuando entran a un recuerdo de Slughorn, se dan cuenta que ha sido modificado y no pueden verlo. Dumbledore le dice que debe extraerle ese recuerdo a Slughorn, para entender lo que Voldemort ha hecho. Harry pasa las vacaciones de Navidad en la Madriguera, y ahí Rufus Scrimgeour, el nuevo Ministro de Magia lo visita. Le pide a Harry que le diga a la gente que el Ministerio está haciendo un buen trabajo luchando contra los mortífagos, pero Harry se niega. Al terminar la entrevista Rufus Scrimgeour lo acusa de ser "fiel a Dumbledore cueste lo que cueste" a lo que Harry responde que lo es. Dos estudiantes son gravemente atacados, y uno de ellos es Ron, al tomar una bebida que Slughorn le ofreció. Usando el Felix Felicis, Harry puede convencer a Slughorn que le entregue el recuerdo. Ron se pelea con su hermana Ginny a causa de la relación que mantiene con Dean, que también forma parte del equipo de quidditch sustituyendo a Katie Bell dado que fue atacada por un collar maldito. Dentro de Harry surge una bestia nunca antes conocida que tiene como impulso el loco deseo de besar a Ginny pero que frena el pensar que su mejor amigo Ron lo crea un traidor. Horrocruxes Cuando Harry y Dumbledore ven el recuerdo de Slughorn, se enteran que Slughorn le habló a Ryddle acerca de horrocruxes, objetos que pueden guardar un fragmento del alma. Para crear uno, se debe asesinar a alguien, logrando así que el alma del autor del delito se desgarre y luego realizar un conjuro para guardar el fragmento de ésta dentro de un objeto. Dumbledore dice que Voldemort creó seis horrocruxes, y que dos ya han sido destruidos: el diario de Tom Ryddle (en 1993) y el anillo de Sorvolo (Marvolo en inglés y en español del cono sur, abuelo materno de Voldemort). Dice que faltan, entonces, cuatro horrocruxes, quiere decir que deben destruirlos antes de enfrentarse a Voldemort, porque si no lo hacen, parte del alma de Voldemort igual seguiría en la Tierra. Dumbledore revela que se hirió su mano al destruir el horrocrux del anillo. Hay varias teorías sobre los horrocurxes que quedan. Podrían ser: Nagini (la serpiente de Voldemort); el guardapelo de la madre de Voldemort, que resulta siendo un medallón de Salazar Slytherin pues ella era su descendiente; una copa de Helga Hufflepuff; y un objeto desconocido que se sospecha sea de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor; luego el mismo Voldemort. Un día Harry encuentra a Malfoy llorando en el baño y éste lo amenaza. Apunto de utilizar la ''maldición Cruciatus'' contra Harry, éste usa un hechizo que leyó en el libro del Príncipe Mestizo: Sectumsempra. Harry ve el efecto que tiene: A Malfoy le salen unas profundas heridas en el rostro y pecho (como hechas por una espada invisible) y empieza a desangrarse, entonces llega Snape y lo cura. Snape, extrañamente, conoce el contramaleficio, y castiga a Harry, no dejándolo jugar el último partido de quidditch. Aún cuando Harry no juega en el último partido, Gryffindor gana. Todos están muy emocionados celebrando la victoria, cuando llega Harry corriendo para conocer el resultado ya que no pudo escucharlo por estar cumpliendo un tedioso castigo con Snape, encuentra a todos celebrando. Es en ese momento en que Ginny va hacia él y le rodea el cuello con sus brazos. En ese momento Harry ya no puede contener los deseos de besarla y lo hace, todos quedan atónitos, Harry busca a su amigo con la mirada, este en principio no sabe que decir, pero con un gesto Ron parece decir: "Bueno, si no hay más remedio." Harry lleva a Ginny afuera y comienzan una relación que hace a Harry muy feliz. En busca de los Horrocruxes Una noche, por medio de la profesora Trelawney, Harry se entera que Snape fue el que le reveló a Voldemort acerca de la profecía, dieciséis años atrás. Harry va a hablar con Dumbledore sobre ésto, pero éste le anuncia a Harry que conoce la ubicación de un horrocrux de Voldemort. Se encuentra en una cueva en la costa que Voldemort visitó de pequeño. Harry y Dumbledore van a la cueva y obtienen el horrocrux, aunque Dumbledore se debilita debido a una poción que debe ingerir. Luego se enfrentan a cientos de Inferi, cadáveres controlados por magia. Cuando Harry y Dumbledore escapan de la cueva pueden volver a Hogwarts. Ahí encuentran la Marca Tenebrosa flotando sobre la torre de Astronomía (la torre más alta del castillo). Harry y Dumbledore llegan a la torre de Astronomía y Draco Malfoy aparece. Dumbledore utiliza la maldición de cuerpo entero contra Harry para que no intervenga, y éste queda oculto bajo su capa invisible, Dumbledore es desarmado por Malfoy. Draco le revela que los dos alumnos atacados fueron un error, pues en realidad quería matar a Dumbledore, y esa era la misión que Voldemort le había dado. Dice que pudo meter mortífagos al castillo, pues reparó un armario que conectaba con Borgin y Burkes. Dumbledore dice que puede protegerlo, pero Draco se niega. Snape llega, y utilizando la maldición asesina contra Dumbledore. Mientras sucedía esto, el castillo estaba siendo invadido por mortífagos, que combatían codo a codo con alumnos de Hogwarts y miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Durante esto, el hermano mayor de Ron, Bill, que se va a casar con Fleur Delacour, fue atacado por un hombre lobo llamado Fenrir Greyback, quien fue el mismo que mordió a Lupin, y que prefiere morder niños. Lupin lo describe como "sanguinario"), aunque no fue transformado debido a que fue atacado mientras no había luna llena, tiene algunos síntomas. Volviendo con Harry, se le pasa el efecto del hechizo que Dumbledore le hizo a Harry,y puede moverse, entonces persigue a Snape para vengar la muerte del director. Snape no le hace daño a Harry, hasta que éste lo llama cobarde. Snape lo tira al suelo con un expelliarmus y le revela que él es el Príncipe Mestizo, que él conocía el contramaleficio contra Sectusempra pues él lo creó. Luego, Snape huye con Malfoy. En las afueras del castillo Harry se acerca al cuerpo muerto de Dumbledore, que había caído desde la torre de astronomía, es aquí cuando Harry encuentra el guardapelo que habían encontrado ese día, el cuál estaba abierto, aquí Harry se da cuenta que el horrocrux que obtuvo es falso, pues contiene una nota. En ella dice que el horrocrux fue sustituido por un tal R.A.B.. Harry lee la carta: Harry se da cuenta que la muerte de Dumbledore fue en vano. Al día siguiente, se hace el funeral de Dumbledore, enterrándole en Hogwarts. Scrimgeour le habla a Harry de nuevo acerca de lo mismo que le dijo en Navidad y Harry se vuelve a negar. Harry luego le dice a Ron y a Hermione que aunque el colegio siga abierto no volverá, y le dice a Ginny que la quiere y que tiene que marcharse. Ron y Hermione le dicen a Harry que irán con él. Su plan es regresar a casa de sus tíos una vez más pero por un periodo más corto, ir a la boda de Bill y Fleur, visitar las tumbas de sus padres en el Valle de Godric y luego buscar los demás horrocruxes, para finalmente eliminar a Voldemort. Polémica y curiosidades de venta *En mayo del 2005 las casas de apuestas de Gran Bretaña suspendieron las apuestas sobre cuál sería el personaje que iba a morir por miedo a filtraciones. *A principios de julio el Real Canadian Superstore, una tienda en Coquitlam, Columbia Británica, Canadá, vendió por accidente 15 copias del libro antes de la fecha autorizada de venta. El editor canadiense Raincoast Books consiguió una orden judicial de la corte suprema de la Columbia Británica que prohibía a los compradores leer el libro antes de la fecha de puesta en venta o comentar el contenido. A los compradores se les ofreció una camiseta de Harry Potter y una copia autografiada si devolvían sus libros antes del 16 de julio. *El 15 de julio, doce horas antes de que el libro saliera a la venta, según el horario de la costa este de Norteamérica, Raincoast avisó al periódico "The Globe and Mail" que la publicación de un comentario de un autor canadiense a medianoche, como habían prometido, sería contemplado como una violación de la orden judicial. La orden originó una serie de comentarios referidos a la limitación que suponía de los derechos básicos. El profesor de derecho canadiense Michael Geist ha puesto algunos comentarios en su bitácora. Richard Stallman publicó en su bitácora una llamada al boicot hasta que la editorial se disculpara. The Globe and Mail publicó una crítica de dos autores de Gran Bretaña en su edición del 16 de julio y publicó a los críticos canadienses en su página web a las 9 de la mañana de ese día. También se publicaron comentarios en la página web de Raincoast. *Esa misma semana, una librería de la cadena Walgreens en Chicago vendió una copia del libro. Cuando el comprador leyó sobre el incidente de Canadá, dijo que no "lo entregaría" pero que no leería el libro hasta que saliera a la venta en EEUU. *Antes y después de la salida a la venta, ONGs como Greenpeace y National Wildlife Federation recomendaron a los consumidores estadounidenses que compraran la edición canadiense, de Raincoast Books, ya que este publicaba en papel reciclado 100%, sin cloro y garantizaba que no se usaron árboles de bosques viejos. *En cuanto a la versión hispana de Salamandra, se suponía que la portada del libro y su contenido debían permanecer en secreto hasta su publicación a las 18 horas del día 23 de febrero. Sin embargo, el diseño de la portada se filtró de alguna manera al diario gratuito "20 minutos de Madrid" y el libro se puso a la venta en algunos establecimientos antes de la hora acordada. *Muchos lectores criticaron a la editorial Salamandra por la traducción del título. La traducción literal del título según la versión original sería "Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo". *En Cataluña, la venta del libro a un precio reducido en la librería-cooperativa Abacus generó grandes quejas por parte del gremio de libreros; algunos libreros llamaron al boicot contra Salamandra y Empúries, editoriales de las versiones castellana y catalana del libro. Detrás de las escenas *Una gran cantidad de rumores aseguraban que el sexto libro se titularía "El pilar de Storgé" o "La antorcha de la llama verde". J. K. Rowling se mostró aburrida de estos rumores y los desmintió cansada. *El primer ministro muggle mencionado en el tercer libro de la serie y que aparece en el sexto coincide con el auténtico primer ministro que gobernó durante el arco cronológico en que se establece la serie Harry Potter (1991-1997): John Major. *Cuando Horace Slughorn llama por error a Ron Weasley "Rupert" y demuestra lo poco que le interesa, lo hace así porque J. K. Rowling quería hacer un guiño a Rupert Grint, quien actúa de Ron en las películas. *Las ediciones del libro en inglés de Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe publicadas por Bloomsbury y Scholastic (editoriales del Reino Unido y los Estados Unidos, respectivamente) difieren en el contenido del libro. La edición americana tiene unas líneas más, donde se da a entender que Dumbledore podría fingir su muerte si quisiera . *La de Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe entró en preproducción antes incluso de comenzar a rodarse la de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. *En este libro aparece el misterioso personaje Blaise Zabini que es nombrado en el primero libro cuando es seleccionado para Slytherin. *En la película no se muestra el funeral de Dumbledore. *Como se afirma en la introducción, el título castellano no es literal; la versión literal sería Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo. Es el primer cambio de ese estilo en las ediciones castellanas, salvo que se tome en cuenta la pequeña alteración que hubo al traducir el título del segundo libro cuyo nombre original en inglés es Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets y en español debería haber sido traducido como Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos y no Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta. *En este libro se ve cierta tensión romántica entre Ron y Hermione, en mayor proporción que en el cuarto, donde los celos de ambos crecen de manera notable cuando Ron comienza a salir con Lavender Brown (según él, Hermione no se puede quejar ya que se besó con Viktor Krum, cosa que no está confirmada). Incluso, Harry se empieza a preguntar qué pasaría si sus dos mejores amigos comenzaran a salir. Galería Ilustraciones de capítulos La ilustradora Mary GrandPré realizó ilustraciones para cada capítulo, las cuales aparecen en la versión estadounidense del libro. Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 1.png|Capítulo 1 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 2.png|Capítulo 2 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 3.png|Capítulo 3 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 4.png|Capítulo 4 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 5.png|Capítulo 5 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 6.png|Capítulo 6 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 7.png|Capítulo 7 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 8.png|Capítulo 8 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 9.png|Capítulo 9 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 10.png|Capítulo 10 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 11.png|Capítulo 11 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 12.png|Capítulo 12 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 13.png|Capítulo 13 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 14.png|Capítulo 14 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 15.png|Capítulo 15 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 16.png|Capítulo 16 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 17.png|Capítulo 17 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 18.png|Capítulo 18 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 19.png|Capítulo 19 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 20.png|Capítulo 20 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 21.png|Capítulo 21 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 22.png|Capítulo 22 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 23.png|Capítulo 23 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 24.png|Capítulo 24 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 25.png|Capítulo 25 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 26.png|Capítulo 26 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 27.png|Capítulo 27 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 28.png|Capítulo 28 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 29.png|Capítulo 29 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Ilustración capítulo 30.png|Capítulo 30 Portadas Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (U.K child version).jpg|Portada británica. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (U.S version).jpg|Portada estadounidense. Harry Potter eo Enigma do Príncipe (versión Brasil).jpg|Portada brasileña. Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe portada francesa.jpg|Portada francesa. Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (versión Holanda).jpg|Portada holandesa. Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen (versión Dinamarca).jpg|Portada danesa. Harry Potter e o Príncipe Misterioso (versión Portugal).jpg|Portada portuguesa. Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (versión Polonia).jpeg|Portada polaca. Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (versión Bélgica).jpg|Portada belga. Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (versión alemana).jpg|Portada alemana. Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe portada versión 2015.jpeg|Nueva portada española HP6 ES versión Pottermore.jpg|Nueva portada española de Pottermore Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (versión China).jpg|Portada china. Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (versión Rusia).jpg|Portada rusa. Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (versión República Checa).jpg|Portada checa. Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (versión Italia).jpg|Portada italiana Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (versión Grecia).jpg|Portada griega Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (versión Croacia).jpg|Portada croata HP6 portada Arabia.jpg|Portada árabe HP6 portada Israel.jpg|Portada israelita HP6 versión búlgara.jpg|Portada búlgara. HP6 versión catalana.jpg|Portada catalana. HP6 versión finlandesa.jpg|Portada finlandesa. Ver también * *''Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe'' (banda sonora) * *''Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe'' (banda sonora del videojuego) Notas y referencias vi:Harry Potter và Hoàng tử Lai de:Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz fr:Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé nl:Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins pl:Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi ru:Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка en:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince fi:Harry Potter ja puoliverinen prinssi Categoría:Libros (mundo real) Categoría:Canon